This invention relates to new crystalline aluminosilicates, to the synthesis thereof. These new crystalline aluminosilicates of the present invention would appear to be the aluminum-containing counterparts of the substantially aluminum free zeolites described in the Hinnenkamp et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,757, the entire disclosure of which is also expressly incorporated herein by reference. The crystalline aluminosilicates of the present invention may be synthesized in the presence of sources of alumina of limited or controlled solubility according to techniques generally described in the aforementioned U.S. Application Ser. No. 498,224.
Zeolitic materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline aluminosilicates. These aluminosilicates can be described as a rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO.sub.4 and AlO.sub.4 in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total aluminum and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing aluminum is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed wherein the ratio of aluminum to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given aluminosilicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic zeolites. The zeolites have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243), zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), zeolite ZK-5 (U. S. Pat. 3,247,195), zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752), zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886), zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983), ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245), ZSM-38 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859), and zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. 4,076,842), merely to name a few.
The SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 mole ratio of a given aluminosilicate zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratios of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y, from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one such example wherein the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is at least 5 and up to infinity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871 (Re. 29,948) discloses a porous crystalline silicate made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added alumina in the recipe and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5 type zeolites. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724, 4,073,865 and 4,104,294 describe crystalline silicates or organosilicates of varying alumina and metal content.
A number of synthetic zeolites have been prepared which may be said to be isostructural with naturally occurring zeolites. Zeolites ZSM-35 and ZSM-38 are, for instance, ferrierite-type zeolites. Zeolite ZK-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,676) is described as being isostructural with the naturally occurring zeolite levynite.
Although the term "zeolites" has sometimes been used to define materials containing silica and alumina, it is recognized that the silica and alumina portions may be replaced in whole or in part with other oxides. More particularly, GeO.sub.2 is an art recognized substitute for SiO.sub.2 and B.sub.2 O.sub.3, Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, and Ga.sub.2 O.sub.3 are art recognized replacements for Al.sub.2 O.sub.3. Accordingly, the term, zeolite, as used herein shall connote not only materials containing silicon and, optionally, aluminum atoms in the crystalline lattice structure thereof, but also materials which contain suitable replacement atoms for such silicon and/or aluminum. On the other hand, the term, aluminosilicate zeolite, as used herein shall define zeolite materials consisting essentially of silicon and, optionally, aluminum atoms in the crystalline lattice structure thereof, as opposed to materials which contain substantial amounts of suitable replacement atoms for such silicon and/or aluminum.
The entire disclosures of the above-mentioned U.S. patents are also expressly incorporated herein by reference.